vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
History Repeating
Summary EMILY HAS COME BACK FOR REVENGE ~ gets a break from the mysterious new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman and introduces Alaric to . Bonnie is having terrifying dreams about her ancestor Emily. Despite Elena's efforts to smooth things over, Bonnie and Caroline continue to argue over the medallion. When the girls hold a séance to help them decide what to do, the results are stranger than any of them expected. Bonnie's body gets taken over by Emily and destroys the medallion but after Emily leaves Bonnie's body Damon bites Bonnie, intending to bite Emily. comes to Caroline's aid when she needs a friend. Damon finally reveals to Stefan the stunning reason he has returned to Mystic Falls. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Special Guest *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell Co-Starring * Maria Howell as Mrs. Halpern thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Quotes : : Who are you? Emily: I'm Emily, you know that. We're Family. : Where am I? Emily: This is where it started. And this is where it has to end. : This isn't real. Emily: Help me.. : : I got the town off our back, it was for the greater good, but I'm sorry! And to prove it I'm not going to feed off a human. For at least a...week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers. : : (mimicking Damon) Yes, Stefan. And now that the "Secret Society of Vampire Haters" is off our back, I can go back to my routine of "How Can I Destroy Stefan's Life This Week?". : (mimicking Stefan) And I can go back to sulking, and Elena longing, and forehead brooding. : : (mimics Damon) So Stefan, you know, I've been thinking...I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it "oh so well" once upon a time. : (mimics Stefan) I don't-- Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy, you kill everybody and you're so mean-- you're so mean and-- (normally) You're really hard to imitate and then I have to go to that lesser place. : : Hey, Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert, you needed to see me? : Did you know that your old teacher, had a jack-ass file? No joke. It's typed on the label, and it has all the trouble makers in it. But really its just a opus to you. : : Yea, I got your messages sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I want to say shouldn't be said over the phone. : A simple 'I didn't kill my brother text' would suffice. : : There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her. : Are you telling me that Katherine's alive? : : Hello Emily, you look different. Emily/ : I won't let you do it. : We had a deal. Emily/ : Things are different now, I need to protect my family. : : Emily, tell me what you did. Emily/ :To save her, I had to save them. : You saved everyone in the church? : : They killed 27 people and they called it war penalty, they deserve whatever they get! : 27 vampires Damon, they were vampires. You can't just bring them back! : : Did you just come to insult me or what, because its been a really long night. : No its just that I don't like you. I never have, but it was nice. : What? Soundtrack Gallery History Repeating01.jpg History Repeating02.jpg History Repeating03.jpg History Repeating04.jpg History Repeating05.jpg History Repeating06.jpg Cultural References Gas-N-Sip, generic reference to a convenience store from the 1990 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Say_Anything... Say Anything...] Trivia General * Antagonist: Damon * Damon reveals that Katherine is alive. * It is revealed that 's ancestor Emily was 's handmaid and that witches can use celestial events (the comet) to draw energy into their magic. * This episode is Bonnie-centric. Production Notes * This episode had 4.10 million viewers in USA. * Alaric Saltzman is seen with a mysterious ring like and 's rings. It is later seen to be a different ring then theirs in A Few Good Men. * Ironically as a part of 's extra credit he has to do a report on the town but he can't do a Wiki search. The Sacrifaces Damon adopted the Stefan diet for this episode, resulting in a body count of zero. 109 109 Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Bonnie Bennett